<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a requiem played as you begged for forgiveness by andthentheybow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841561">a requiem played as you begged for forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow'>andthentheybow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sand in the hourglass is running low [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Haunting, Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like stupid block men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheybow/pseuds/andthentheybow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream. techno. phil. wilbur. tubbo. dream again.</p><p> </p><p>tommy’s not going anywhere. he’s got some people to haunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sand in the hourglass is running low [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1078</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “don’t touch me,” i screamed-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't be creepy about content creators, these are my interpretations of their personas, if they're uncomfortable this will be deleted, etc etc</p><p> </p><p>all titles are from "unfinished business" by the white lies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he prefers to think of himself as a phantom rather than a ghost, because for a while, he just hovers over them. he doesn’t dare to come close-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>except for dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for dream-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh, for dream-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for dream he gets as close as possible. he gets right up in dream’s face, all in his space, and he grins. and he knows that, for once, dream is </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you proud of yourself?” is the first thing he says, and when dream doesn’t respond, tommy doesn’t say anything else. he just sits there and smiles, stares at dream, knows that his face is probably bloodied in death, knows that the death-causing injuries stay (he remembers the bloodstain on ghostbur’s coat), knows that even though he’s grey, his teeth are stained dark with his own blood. and he grins wide at dream, and he does not let his grin fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he loses track of how long it’s been. he’s gone back and forth, between the prison and other places. he’s figured out how to make himself visible and invisible. he’s figured out how to float through walls, and shit- it’s fun, mostly. it’s not so fun being dead, but being a ghost is kind of cool. especially because he knows he isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but still. he isn’t ready to face anyone else yet, so most of the time he remains in the prison and grins at dream. and eventually, dream grins back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tommy,” dream says, teeth bared. tommy’s smile is a mark of aggression; dream’s is one of fear. good. he should be afraid. there is no god that can reach them in this prison. “what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“isn’t it obvious, big man?” he replies. “i’m here to haunt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why me?” dream snorts. “why not one of your other little friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“because you’re the one that killed me, dream,” tommy snaps. “time and time again. it all comes back to you, doesn’t it? did you know- even the god of the world looks like you. although i’m sure you knew that, it probably boosts your ego.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream’s doesn’t dignify this with a response. tommy huffs and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you might as well talk to me,” he says eventually. “i’m not going anywhere. you tried your damn best to get rid of me, didn’t you, and it just didn’t work. look at you! you keep losing to a kid! now you’re trapped in here again, and you don’t even have me to torment, because i can just leave! and your cat is dead, too- you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream. you’ve driven away everyone. and for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shut up!” dream roars, one hand raised, and tommy </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what are you going to do, hit me? try it! you did that already, so much that it killed me, dick! i’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he finishes it with anger, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he angry. he’s fucking furious. dream has taken </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from him, and for what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“for what, dream?” he asks, deflating. “what was it all for? why’d you do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you pushed me too far,” dream snarls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so you killed me. permanently. you know, i should’ve known it would be you to do it. it always comes down to me and you, big man, doesn’t it? and it’s going to do it again, because you’ve got two lives gone and i’ve taken both of them, and you know what? if you escape, sapnap kills you, fine, whatever, i can live with that. but if you die in here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he hovers closer to dream, getting up by his ear, drops his voice to a whisper. dream freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you die in here, i’ll have taken your last life from you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he backs up quickly, almost to the edge of the lava, and he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>cackles.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “you can’t win, dream! you’re never getting out of here, and i’m going to take all three of your lives from you, just like you did from me! and there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can do about it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream looks as furious as tommy feels. good. he should be furious. he should be afraid. he should be forced to feel everything that tommy felt while he was alive. he should feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain.</span>
  </em>
  <span> tommy wants him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but he likes to think that he’s a better person than dream, so he says nothing. he just smiles and dream snarls back and eventually, when he gets sick of the stand-off, he floats back through the lava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he rests there, for a moment, lets the world burn around him. it doesn’t hurt. nothing can hurt him anymore, at least not physically. he still feels plenty of pain knowing that the rest of the world continues on without him while he’s stuck in time. and sure, dream has the book, and hypothetically they could bring him back, but he doesn’t know if he’s worth all of that. he doesn’t think he’s worth the trouble of whatever dream would make them go through in order to complete the resurrection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when he’s had enough of the lava, he floats back out. he’s a little angry at sam, mostly because sam could’ve tried harder to get him out, and now he’s- well- dead. but really, it all comes down to it being dream’s fault, and he doesn’t have the energy to be angry at anyone other than dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>still, he chooses to make himself invisible as he floats past sam. the warden looks distraught, even from under the mask. good, tommy thinks, he should be. he won’t be angry, but he has every right to be a little salty about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s nighttime. the rest of the world is still spinning. there are lanterns in the sky and there are flowers outside his house and people have built statues that are all over the place, littering the ground, and he smiles. he didn’t want this. he didn’t want any of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s the flowers that get to him, really, the fact that they’re practically covering what was once his front yard. he sits down on the ground- or at least, tries to materialize enough that he doesn’t immediately float to the core of the earth- and stares at the path leading up to his doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>god, is this what he’s become? getting emotional over a few flowers? it’s not the flowers, he decides, it’s what the flowers represent. not their language, or whatever, but the fact that people cared about him enough to plant flowers outside his house. the fact that people remember him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this wasn’t how he wanted to die. he can’t change the past. he can, however, change the future. and god, if he has anything to say about it, he’s going to change the fucking future. this shit started with him, and he’s going to make damn well sure that it ends with him, too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow"> twitter</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i came through thunder,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he is there when they tell technoblade and philza that he is dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he knows that they aren’t his family. he knows that phil isn’t really his father, techno isn’t really his brother. but it’s nice to pretend sometimes, nice to think he has a proper family that extends beyond unknown parental units that abandoned him long ago. he likes playing the part of wilbur’s brother, and phil is wilbur’s father, so he plays the part of phil’s son, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and techno- techno doesn’t really want to be seen as family. but he is anyways, and tommy knows, logically, that techno is probably still pissed at him, but he can’t help but hang around sometimes. always invisible (because he doesn’t know of anyone that’s killed a ghost, but he wouldn’t put it past techno to try) and always silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he’s there when techno and phil are told of his death, and he’s there when they laugh it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no way,” phil says. “no, i don’t believe it. not until i see a body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>which is a perfectly reasonable demand, tommy thinks, only for some reason his rotting corpse is still sitting in a cell and taunting its killer. he doesn’t know if it’s because sam lacks the courage to face what he sort-of caused, or if it’s because after everything, they just can’t risk dream escaping. either way, he understands. he doesn’t want to, but he does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“there’s no way,” techno agrees. “nah, he’d be here hauntin’ us, or somethin’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tommy can do that. he’s not quite ready to face phil yet, but techno- he can certainly haunt techno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so he waits until techno is alone, sharpening his blades, ever the warrior. he rests easily behind where the piglin hybrid is sitting, and then ever so carefully, says, “hello, tech-no-blade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>techno doesn’t even look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“chat, whoever’s mimicking tommy, i told you to knock that off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ah, yes. the voices in techno’s head. they had a conversation about it, once, when techno looked tommy dead in the eyes and all he said was “E,” and then moments later apologized and blamed the people only he could hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tommy’s a bit offended that they’ve been mimicking him, honestly. he’s an original, the one and only, and the fact that they’ve been imitating him is just something that he can’t stand for. he recalls one of the chat’s favorite phrases, leans in close to techno’s ear, and screams it as loud as he can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“blood for the blood god!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>techno jerks up and whirls around, sword swinging wildly. tommy laughs as it passes right through him, and it feels like it swipes through his gut for a moment before it’s gone. techno is still looking around, and tommy remembers that he’s still invisible. huh. he could have a lot of fun with this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“chat,” techno growls. “shut it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what if i don’t want to?” tommy asks teasingly, floating his way around techno. “it’s too much fun, mister blade.” alright, it is fun, but he’s already getting bored. he materializes off to one side, and slowly, techno turns to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“tommy?” he asks gruffly. “i’m not seein’ things? that’s really you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“indeed, big man,” tommy replies with a grin. “in the- well, not in the flesh. in the spirit, i suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so you’re really dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s what it looks like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and that’s all he says. he sits down and goes back to sharpening his sword, and tommy rests on the ground next to him. he can’t blame the guy- he did sort-of kind-of betray him pretty badly that one time, and he knows techno normally isn’t one to hold a grudge, but it was still pretty bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“do you still owe dream a favor?” tommy asks suddenly. techno doesn’t react to the blunt statement, merely huffs something under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no,” he responds after a moment. “not after he killed my little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>oh, that’s- okay. tommy smiles. he could try to be really, really annoying about this, but he knows he would just end up being a minor nuisance at best. the only person he’s really feeling vengeful toward is dream, anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t tell the others, please,” tommy requests. “i’d like to be the one to let them know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“he watches you mourn from beyond the grave,” techno snorts poetically, cryptically, and tommy wonders how he became the greatest warrior and the greatest scholar rolled into one. then he thinks that techno probably isn’t both of those things, but in tommy’s eyes- in tommy’s eyes, he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that i do,” he confirms. he lays back and watches the ceiling above them as techno finishes sharpening his sword. the hybrid begins to hum something under his breath, and it actually takes tommy a moment to recognize the notes of mellohi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m sorry,” tommy whispers out. techno pauses. “i’m sorry for everything. i didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i know you didn’t,” techno replies, as gently as tommy’s ever heard him. “you did your best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i still died for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you didn’t die in vain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i think i did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>techno doesn’t respond. tommy doesn’t think he knows how to. that’s alright; tommy doesn’t know how he would respond to that, either. he doesn’t even know what he’s thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>no, he knows. he didn’t die in vain. he died so that everyone else could live. he died so that dream would never hurt them again. he died so he could protect them from the wrathful god. he died, he died, he died-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he died. it’s over and done with. now he’ll help them live.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“techno,” he says. “have you talked to anyone about your feelings lately?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>techno looks at him like he’s just grown a second head. maybe that’s a cool thing he can do as a ghost. he makes a mental note to experiment with that later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what the hell do you think, tommy?” techno asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i think it would be beneficial for you. let everyone know you care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes, you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>there’s silence in the house. eventually, techno sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ll think about it,” he responds, and that is that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow"> twitter</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the cold wind,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>phil’s house is right next to techno’s. since their conversation is over, tommy de-materializes and then floats his way over. he takes in the syndicate as he goes, looks out at everything they’ve created in the few short months they’ve been in this world. there’s no government, he knows, but it looks eerily similar to something from their past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he wonders, often, how they got to this point. how they went from the antarctic empire to whatever this is. he doesn’t know. he can never come up with an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in the distance is ranboo’s house. it looks empty, and when tommy goes inside, just out of curiosity, it looks like it hasn’t been lived in for a bit. when he stops to think about it, he realizes that ranboo is probably comforting tubbo. he doesn’t know how long it’s been since he died, since tubbo found out, but he knows that tubbo knows. he knows tubbo immediately denied it. and knowing his best friend, tubbo is probably somewhere around the depression stage of grief right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tommy doesn’t want to be there for that. he knows ranboo will do a good enough job. maybe it’s because he feels guilty, about everything, but dream ex-dee’s words echo in his mind. the space growing in the afterlife was meant to be for tubbo. tubbo was meant to die that day they faced dream on the mountain. instead, the space is now for tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it’s better if he stays away. for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he makes his way from ranboo’s house into phil’s. phil is sitting at his table, scribbling in a journal quickly, like he has too many words in his mind that he needs to get on paper as fast as he can. tommy rests behind him and reads over his shoulder, and in phil’s messy scrawl, he catches his own name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it’s about him. phil is writing about him. he remembers the way phil demanded to see a body, and he wonders if his ghost will be all the proof of his death that phil needs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hello, dadza,” he says, much less energetic than he was with techno. phil jerks up, one hand flailing out and knocking over the bottle of ink resting on the table. the other hand goes to his belt, drawing his sword. “techno already tried that, i’m afraid. you can’t kill a dead man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he materializes in front of his father figure, and phil gapes at him. the sword clatters to the floor. there is silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tommy spreads his arms after a moment. “say something, then, this is getting awkward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>phil bursts into hysterical laughter, a bit crazed, and there’s something in his eyes that tommy has only ever seen when the winged man talks about wilbur. he sits back down at the table and picks up the bottle of ink. the spill is leaking onto the ground, seeping into the floorboards, and phil doesn’t seem to notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“come on, then, mate,” he says, gesturing across the table. “let’s see what you can do. throw a chair at me, or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i don’t know if i can do that,” tommy admits. “i’m not a poltergeist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>phil’s laughter has died down. his smile fades into something more serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so you’re not some hilarious prank? no one drugged my drink? you’re really dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“looks like it,” tommy agrees. this is already eerily similar to his conversation with techno. he doesn’t think he likes it. “i can try and throw a chair at you, though, if you really want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sam was telling the truth,” phil huffs. “no. i still don’t want to believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what, you don’t want to hear about how dream beat me to death with his bare hands, while i was stuck in a prison cell with him and no one was coming for me?” tommy snaps, suddenly bitter. he knows that phil isn’t really his father, but still, he always looked up to the man, he thought there would be a little bit of remorse, not just whatever phil’s expression is now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no,” phil answers, his voice low. “i don’t want to hear about it. i want to know why you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m haunting you, aren’t i?” tommy chuckles dryly. “i’m making the rounds, making sure everyone knows that i’m dead and it’s their fault. the great theseus is down, icarus has fallen! techno didn’t have that much of a hard time believing it, why are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“icarus has fallen,” phil snorts instead of answering the question. “you’re no icarus, tommy, you’re not stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“neither was icarus,” tommy retorts. “at least he had wings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it’s a jab at phil and they both know it. phil sighs and sets his hat on the table, then runs a hand through his hair. it’s longer than tommy remembers it. he still doesn’t know how long he’s been dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m sorry, tommy,” phil says, and now he sounds older than tommy remembers, too. he sounds like he did when he talked about wilbur’s death. “i’m sorry for failing you.” that takes him aback a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i did. we all did. you deserved better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tommy snorts. “yeah, well, there’s not much we can do about it now, is there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no,” phil says. “i suppose there’s not. you’ve already haunted techno, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“and dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you didn’t want to stay in the afterlife?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“too much to do. i’m not letting dream hurt anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s very brave of you, mate. selfless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m not selfless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“how do you see it as, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“an obligation. i died to dream. i can’t let anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“whatever you want, then. have you talked to tubbo yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no.” he should. he knows he should. phil gives him a look. “not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i think he’s the only one that built a proper grave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i know. i saw it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the bench. the jukebox. a stark contrast to all the other memorials and statues littered around the world. someday, he thinks, the ice will melt, and the grave will sink, and that’s just the way he likes it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“talk to him,” phil says. “and talk to me, too, if you need it. i’m here for you, mate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>phil wasn’t there for him in life, and they both know it. there’s something that passes between them. an understanding. phil will be there for him in death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“thank you, dadza,” tommy says, and it’s the first time he’s ever felt like phil’s son.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the rain,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he’s not expecting to talk to ghostbur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wilbur’s ghost is… different, from him, to say the least. so is schlatt’s, from what tommy’s heard of him. they’re missing memories, bit and pieces from their lives. tommy isn’t. tommy has it all. maybe because he was the one to stand up against a god and convince it to let him return to life. to be fair, he did tell it to let him return as he was. because he didn’t die satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>neither did schlatt, so maybe schlatt’s just putting on an act, imitating ghostbur so he can avoid the consequences of his actions. tommy hasn’t actually seen either ghost in all his time as one, which is maybe why he’s so surprised when he sees ghostbur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hello!” ghostbur says cheerfully. “would you like some blue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they’re both floating outside phil’s house, staring each other down. ghostbur is smiling nervously. tommy’s eyes are wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>this isn’t his brother, he has to remind himself. this isn’t really wilbur. the real wilbur is somewhere in the afterlife, probably playing poker with schlatt, taking bets on whether he or tubbo will die first. he assumes that wilbur bet on him. he hopes wilbur knows he won.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>this wilbur is different. this wilbur has no sad memories attached. and while plenty of wilbur’s happy memories involve tommy, most of the more recent ones were… not that great, to say the least. tommy takes a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hullo, ghostbur,” he says. “i’m all good, thank you though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you sure?” ghostbur asks, floating closer. “you look like you could use it. unless…” he trails off. tommy knows why. he’s close enough to see that tommy is a ghost now, it’s not just a trick of the lighting. the blue disappears, and the other ghost draws closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re dead,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah,” tommy snorts. and then, just because, just because it’s happened before and he wants it to happen again because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> does he miss wilbur, he misses his big brother and he wants nothing more than to talk to him, to hug him, to have him say that everything’s going to be okay- he says, “can i talk to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostbur looks confused for a moment, and then realization dawns in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i can try,” he says, and then he goes still. it lasts a moment, barely a moment, and then the sweater is fading out of view and the trenchcoat and beanie are fading in. the ghost opens his eyes and those are wilbur’s eyes, those are his brother’s eyes, and then wilbur is roaring with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i knew it!” he cries. “oh, schlatt owes me so much money- i knew it’d be you to go first!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“thanks, big man,” tommy says, trying to fight back the smile that’s forcing its way onto his face. “good to know you were betting on my death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wilbur’s silent for a moment, grinning at him, and then they’re both crashing forward. the physical contact feels incredible, he hasn’t been able to touch anything solid and </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> in so long, and wilbur’s arms wrap around him and hold him tightly and tommy never wants to let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ve missed you,” he chokes out, and he’s not crying, he’s not, he’s a big man and he still hasn’t quite forgiven wilbur for everything that’s happened to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i told you there was a space growing for you in the afterlife,” wilbur says. “it’s still empty, tommy. why aren’t you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i have unfinished business,” he says, pulling back just a bit, so he can look his brother in the eyes. “i need to make sure that dream doesn’t hurt anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“make sure he doesn’t bring me back, too, while you’re at it,” wilbur replies with a grimace. “i get the feeling i wouldn’t be too pleased. i’d probably try and destroy the world again. are you going to ask him to bring you back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you kidding?” tommy snorts. “he’s the one that killed me, didn’t you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no,” wilbur says, his gaze hardening. “i just know that you spoke with ex-dee. schlatt was pissed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“good,” tommy huffs. “no, dream beat me to death after trapping me in prison with him for a week. and now i’m haunting him. and everyone else, sort of, but mostly him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“as you should,” wilbur says with a nod. “he deserves it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“he does,” tommy agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“he really beat you to death? with his bare hands?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“with a potato, technically. can we not talk about it? it was a bit traumatizing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“right, sorry. i don’t like talking about how i died either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tommy snorts. “i bet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>wilbur grimaces for just a moment, and he flickers in and out of view. “i’ve got to go, tommy. but i’m proud of you. and when you’re ready to come to the afterlife, i’ll be waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ll see you in hell,” tommy laughs, and then wilbur is replaced by ghostbur. tommy takes a few steps back automatically, and ghostbur smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“like that?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, ghostbur,” tommy says, nodding. “like that. thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and with that, ghostbur wanders off. tommy wonders how he knew what was being asked of him, how he knew how to do it, and then he decides he doesn’t really want to know. maybe he’ll let the mysteries of the universe remain mysteries for a while longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>maybe it’s time he pay a visit to tubbo. it’s been long enough, he thinks. he genuinely has no idea how long it’s been- a few hours since he talked to phil, at least- but that’s long enough to stay away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to face tubbo. he knows he’ll have to anyways. some things are inevitable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he begins the journey to snowchester without wondering how his feet know the paths he’s walking. the nether isn’t so unbearably hot when you’re dead. he can’t feel much of anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>what he can feel, however, are wilbur’s hands on his back, ruffling his hair, holding him tight. he misses that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>maybe he will ask dream to bring him back. just to see. maybe not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he emerges from the portal and there’s a beautiful home in front of him. instead of seeking out tubbo, he seeks out his own grave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he sits on the bench. somewhere, mellohi is playing. he smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it’s a cold day. he can’t feel it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. and the snow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he sits by the grave tubbo made for him. he’s materialized. he knows, eventually, tubbo will make his way out here, and then he’ll have to face his best friend. he doesn’t even know what he’ll say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>i’m sorry. why didn’t you come for me. why weren’t you there for me. why wasn’t i there for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same phrases repeat in his head over and over again, and they don’t stop until he hears soft footsteps crunching in the snow behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hi,” a voice that isn’t tubbo’s says, and tommy turns around to see ranboo standing there. he’s holding a zombie piglin child in his arms. oh well, tommy thinks, he’s seen weirder things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hi,” tommy replies. he turns back to the jukebox. ranboo approaches the bench.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“can i sit here?” he asks, and tommy nods without turning around. ranboo takes a seat next to him and settles the kid carefully in his lap. tommy tries not to stare. “this is michael,” ranboo says awkwardly after a moment. he holds one of michael’s arms and waves it at tommy. “say hello to uncle tommy, michael.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uncle?” tommy asks, raising one eyebrow. ranboo smiles apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“tubbo and i sort of adopted him,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sort of,” tommy echoes. he feels numb, almost. he was trapped in prison, and tubbo adopted a child?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>that’s not fair, he tells himself. he doesn’t know how many people knew he was trapped in pandora’s vault. even after they took down dream together, he was prone to disappearing for days on end. tubbo probably didn’t even know anything was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah,” ranboo sighs. “i was just- taking him for a walk. tubbo needed some space. he’s still in denial, i think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“really?” tommy asks. “i thought he’d be on depression by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ranboo snorts. “he was, for a bit. he’s circled back around. he’s working on the house right now, do you want me to- uh- send him out here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tommy thinks about it for a moment. “yeah,” he says. “i do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and ranboo stands and walks away, taking the kid with him. tommy glances back- michael is hanging over ranboo’s shoulder, waving. if he listens close enough, he thinks the child is humming cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he turns back to the grave. maybe he’ll ask tubbo later, if he’s been playing the discs. not </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> discs, because those were safe in tommy’s enderchest. they died when he did. but there are copies of everything. maybe they’ve been playing the songs that caused countless wars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>there are more footsteps a moment later, that are moving much more quickly than ranboo’s were. they stop a good distance away, and tommy’s heart feels like it flies to his chest. he turns back, and there’s tubbo, bundled up for the cold, hugging his arms against his chest. and there’s tommy, in the same clothes he died in, with blood on his face and his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“tommy?” tubbo breathes out, the words hanging in the coldness of the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey,” tommy says, no ‘big man’ attached, not for something as important as this. he has no breath. he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead. he’s just a memory in their minds, a tangible thought, a hope, a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a dream. fuck dream. fuck dream for killing him, fuck dream for being the cause of the utterly heartbroken look on tubbo’s face. tubbo’s arms drop to his side and he takes a single step forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re really here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m really here. i’ve got some haunting to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>there’s another moment of silence. tommy stands up. and tubbo launches himself forward, nearly slipping on the ice, and tommy reaches out to catch him, knowing damn well that tubbo will fall straight through his grasp and hit the ice anyways and then both their hearts will break again because tommy is a ghost, a phantom, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and then there’s a body in his arms and he can feel its warmth. and tubbo looks up at him with a huge smile on his face and tommy can feel his own grin widening, and then they’re both laughing and they’re hugging each other and everything in the world feels right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re dead!” tubbo cries, and he’s still laughing, and he’s still gripping tommy’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i am!” tommy roars, and they both burst into another round of laughter, and tubbo is crying, and tommy doesn’t even know if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> cry, but he thinks if he could, he would be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re dead,” tubbo repeats, the laughter fading. “i’m so sorry, tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“tubbo-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no, i- i’m sorry i wasn’t there. sam- sam told me everything. i’m sorry i couldn’t get to you in time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s okay, big man. there’s nothing we can do about it now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no, i- we can bring you back, dream has the book, we can make him-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m not letting you anywhere near dream, tubbo,” tommy says abruptly. “that’s why i’m here. that’s my unfinished business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“to not let me near dream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“to make sure dream never hurts anyone, ever again. including you. and your- your family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tubbo looks distraught, for just a moment. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> my family, tommy,” he says, and tommy can feel his unbeating heart break, and he tries his best to smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“and you’re mine,” he says. “which is why i’m going to hang around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and he reaches out again and takes tubbo’s hand, and it feels warm and solid and real. tubbo shivers, but he tightens his grip. they’re family, and tommy will do everything he can to protect that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they turn away from the grave and walk back toward the house. everything is quiet. it feels… nice. peaceful. like everything’s going to be okay, someday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it’s a good feeling, tommy decides.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “-i’ve got unfinished business.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he spends a good few days with tubbo and ranboo. he watches the production of their new house with interest, and actually following the night-and-day cycle makes the passage of time a lot more understandable. eventually, however, he decides that he needs to pay another visit to dream, and he tells tubbo as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are you sure?” tubbo asks. “he’s not good for you, tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know,” tommy says. “but i’m not good for him, either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“vengeance is gonna get you nowhere, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it isn’t about vengeance anymore, i don’t think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they exchange a look, and something passes between them. tommy’s trying to make tubbo understand without actually having to say it, and he thinks tubbo gets it. his best friend nods at him, and tommy dematerializes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it doesn’t take him long to get back to the prison, or to float his way through. dream is still in the cell. tommy’s body isn’t there anymore- sam must have removed it at some point over the past few days. there’s no clock on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did you throw it in the lava again?” tommy asks, and dream startles. he looks around, and there’s a crazed look in his eyes. tommy swallows harshly. he may detest dream, but solitary confinement really isn’t the way to go about doing things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“throw what in?” dream asks defiantly, watching the spot where he last heard tommy’s voice. tommy floats over to the cauldron. he’s already starting to regret this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the clock,” he answers, and dream shifts to face him. tommy materializes, all ghostly spectre and shit, and he grins. “you weren’t supposed to burn that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, and what are you going to do about it?” dream snorts. “annoy me into oblivion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you couldn’t kill me for it this time, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, come on now. you’re still upset about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dream,” tommy says seriously. “look at me. i am a ghost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i could fix that, you know. for a price.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, yeah, your stupid resurrection book, or whatever. how’s this, dream: i don’t care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he grins and gets dangerously close, up in dream’s face, and he feels a swell of pride as dream actually backs himself up against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what was it you said- i don’t give a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> about being resurrected, okay?” he roars. “i don’t give a fuck about any of it, actually! all i care about is making sure you never hurt anyone ever again. all i care about is making sure the people i love are safe from you. and that can’t happen if i’m alive and you can just kill me again. so- no, dream. you can’t fix that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream opens his mouth, like he’s going to say something, but no words come out. tommy snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“typical,” he says. “the mighty god brought low. you killed me, dream, you made your bed. now fucking lie in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no,” dream says. “if you won’t let me bring you back, i’ll just bring schlatt back, or wilbur. they just want chaos- they’ll help me get out. or i’ll call in my favor from techno-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“techno claims he doesn’t owe you shit anymore,” tommy interrupts. “you lost the favor when techno lost his brother, apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream just stares for a moment, and then he snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fine, then. whatever. he and phil will help me take down whoever i want to take down anyways, government or not, they just want chaos, too-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know what, dream?” tommy says. “i don’t think they will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream stares again. tommy doesn’t break eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know,” dream says, his voice low, dangerous, predatory. tommy isn’t scared. tommy hasn’t been scared in a long time. “that you are trying to protect tubbo. and let me tell you- it’s not going to work, tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re wrong,” tommy responds. his voice is quivering, out of anger, not fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m not. i will send tubbo to his place in the afterlife, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that place isn’t his, anymore. it’s mine. you can’t hurt him. i won’t let you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“in case you hadn’t noticed, tommy, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead!</span>
  </em>
  <span> there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why the hell do you think i’m here, dream?” tommy yells. “do you really think the god of the world would let me come back if there wasn’t a way for me to achieve my unfinished business? my business is you, dream, making sure you don’t hurt them- you think the afterlife would let me go if i couldn’t succeed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he takes a deep breath. dream is silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and i’m going to succeed, dream, i’m going to fucking succeed. you are not going to hurt anyone. ever. i would say over my dead body, but you already tried that, and i’m still here. so- fuck you, dream. i can stop you, and i fucking will. do you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>wordlessly, dream nods. tommy lets out a little huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i didn’t come here for revenge,” he says. “i didn’t come here to haunt you. i came here to let you know that even in death, my family is standing by me. even in death, i’m going to be fighting against you. this world is not yours. it’s theirs. it’s mine. it’s everyone’s, and you can’t change that. you’re going to fucking rot in this prison, and if you somehow manage to escape, i am going to be there to stop you. i am always going to be there to stop you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he floats toward the lava, ready to leave, and turns back at the last moment. “and you know what?” he says. “fuck the discs. i have what really matters.” he has tubbo, and phil, and techno, and wilbur, hell, even ranboo and michael. he has a family that hasn’t abandoned him, that he hasn’t turned against. he has love. he has music. he has joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he is a phantom, watching them in the night, only he dares to get close. he is a ghost, a memory of the past, a relic, a remnant. he is tommy innit, and even in death, he is not going anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so he holds his eye contact with dream, and he smiles. and like it happened with all of the others that he’s been haunting, an understanding passes between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream and tommy have been against each other since the beginning, and not even death can change that. they’re one in the same, two sides of a coin. one alive and one dead. they’re still fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tommy’s going to win.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for all the support on this story!!! if you enjoyed, mayhaps consider a user sub? it's free, and you can always unsubscribe later. i do all sorts of stuff :)</p><p> </p><p>as always, comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated!!!</p><p> </p><p>find me on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/andthentheybow"> twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>